


...a Secret Marshmallow

by baldersgratetoo



Series: Derek is... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Disney References, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Makes more sense in the context of the series but a collection of one-shots where Derek is secretly gooey on the inside. Fuller description of the series along with the list of contents can be found in chapter 1; the stories begin at chapter 2.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek is... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Contents

Derek is…

A collection of one-shots focussing on the various states of Derek Hale. Each story/work will have a theme and each chapter will be a stand alone story based on that theme. Tags will apply to the chapter as a whole but specific content warnings will appear in the introduction for each chapter and the first chapter will always be a table of contents with individual chapter ratings and summary.

Most of them will be short and either plot bunnies for potentially longer or more involved works, or writing challenges like strict 30 minutes, here’s your prompt…go! As such concrit is especially welcome. If you aren’t sure what the difference between, ‘well that was shit,’ and, ‘you seem to use a lot of repeated pronouns; here’s a technique I’ve found useful for varying sentence structure to avoid this…,’ then hey, at least my comment count’s gone up!

Feel free to leave any effusive praise and gratitude or more importantly requests or prompts in the comments or find me on twitter @bgiific and if I’m feeling it I’ll write it. Unless it really doesn’t fit, whatever you request will be a chapter themed to the work you request it in. Feel free to suggest a new work title if you want me to take him down a new rabbit hole!

Last but not least there will be a lot of variety here and as I add more there’s more chance I’ll miss things. It’s not deliberate; if you notice something that you think needs a warning or should be tagged please let me know. As a work might start with a fluffy suitable for all piece then segue straight into a very explicit one I’m erring on the side of caution and marking everything as such from the start.

tl:dr please enjoy but mind the tags!

* * *

Chapter 1 - > Contents

[Chapter 2 - > Cry Me a River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394438/chapters/58844275) [Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski] [No specific warnings]


	2. Cry Me a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Disney film has an unexpected outcome.

For whatever reason when Stiles proclaimed the 'Disney Rule' to end the incessant arguments at the start of movie nights, he anticipated more of a fight. Still, so many opinionated people weren't going to agree on a film, and they knew it. He'd picked at random, really. But when he relaxed on the floor, his back against the couch, side pressed to Derek's leg, and Lydia's knee for a headrest he worried he'd miscalculated. On pressing play, he was sure he could feel the individual fibres of muscle gradually tensing one by one in the wolf.

Still, he didn't complain, or growl, or demand something else, so Stiles let the film play. There's was banter and ribbing, just like any other occasion when they were together, and death wasn't pressing. The teasing when Jackson sang along under his breathe and a punch when Liam called Mason 'Zazu', were as unpleasant as it got. Still, it all went silent as Simba sat waiting in the gorge.

They watched the stampede, the betrayal, and despair. Only the sound of the film was to be heard until a sniff. Another, definitely wetter, definitely behind Stiles. Loud swallows that were characteristic of an attempt to control and keep silent unbidden tears followed. If Stiles could hear it then Lydia inches away definitely could, and the wolves or assorted other critters for sure.

Jackson's head began to turn but aborted before Ethan's hand moved to squeeze his knee. They all knew, and no one spoke. Chewing his lip, Stiles had to wonder if it was drawing more attention to the elephant in the room. Jokes should have been flying by the time Timon and Pumba appeared, probably aimed at Scott and Stiles, but they stayed silent and the group subdued. Not a word was uttered until the credits rolled. Derek remained tense.

Hasty goodbyes were made, and while Stiles had expected the sour wolf to live up to his expectations and scarper, he didn't. Nervously biting a thumbnail and staring at the floor just sat.

'Well, that was unexpected,' Stiles said, eager to fill the silence, uncomfortable, but not for the right reasons.

'Please Stiles,' Derek said, rough and gravely, the only indication that he'd been crying at all. 'I don't need you making fun of me. I'm embarrassed enough. The whole pack's gone off laughing at me.'

'Give me some credit. And none of them said a thing, not even Jackass or your no filter niece; I don't think I'd believe you if you tried to convince me they did out of my earshot either.' He allowed a pause, but Derek still wasn't the most eloquent extrovert in the world. 'Bad memories?'

A shake of the head. Then, 'no, only good ones. It was the only movie Laura, and I ever agreed on. It's just…'

'His dad dying and blaming himself.'

Derek nodded. 'It's always made me…' He shrugged uncomfortably. 'Even before it happened to me.'

'They like knowing you're a real boy, for all you try to hide it.'

Derek managed a wan smile at that. 'Thanks, I guess.'

'I do too, you know? Makes me think you could be worthy of my new ten-year plan.' It was a tease to break the tension, he couldn't help but grin as he said it.

'I thought it was five years with Lydia.'

'Yeah but you're an upgraded model,' Stiles drawled, a flippant wave of his hand as if implying Derek should already be well aware of this fact. 'I need to work on you longer. Oh god, don't let her know I said that.' The panic was real as he thought of Lydia finding out what he'd said, only made worse when Derek's face took on that dangerous 'bad things are coming' gloomy blankness.

'Don't waste your time stiles.'

He snorted. 'Cries at the Lion King but can't do a gentle let down! There's the Derek we know and love,' was ground out, more bitterly than Stiles had intended.

The toothy grin didn't fit with the, 'you're an idiot, Stiles.' And he was still confused when warm hands cupped his cheeks.

'Is this okay?'

He wasn't sure he was ready to believe what this was, but… 'Yes, so much, yes.'

Warm lips captured his own in a soft kiss.

'Mmmm,' he said. Then his brain rebooted. 'What other films make you cry Sugarwolf?'

'Don't ever call me that again or…'

'What, you'll rip my throat out with your teeth? Still not scared of you; in fact, I might enjoy a little nibble.' He bared his throat, and Derek groaned, pressing his face into the offered flesh. He didn't bite, though.

Just mumbled, 'Dumbo.'

Stiles snorted and said, 'you're precious.'

Derek glared, and Stiles grinned harder. 'I've got it. Want to snuggle on the couch and get our cry on?'

* * *

Noah walked into the lounge to find Derek's head cradled in his son's lap, fingers running through his hair, and tears running down both their faces as Kate Winslet pushed that Jack guy off of her door. He decided he didn't want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
